


Two Steps Ahead

by wacoog2



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 16:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19404346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wacoog2/pseuds/wacoog2
Summary: old friends, older facesoldest feelings, feel new





	1. Welcome Back

**Author's Note:**

> hello, welcome back! 
> 
> i know i said i wanted to make one shots after kiss cam and no longer dwelling in to long aus since i’m... well... lazy but we’re all clowns. 
> 
> enjoy!

"Y/N, don’t forget the fruit basket," you and your mom was about to leave the house for a house-warming visit to your new neighbors. Well, not-so-new neighbors.

Mr. and Mrs. Jung was a friend of your parents for as long as you could remember. They probably go way back since college and they still had 'the bond', they literally lived next to each other when both families got married.

But somehow, 11 years ago, the Jungs moved to Japan which made your parents a bit sad. Sad till they got back now in Korea for good.

Your parents knowing about their return, wanted to see them first as they arrived back. A few gifts were set by your parents and coming with them is always- always, a requirement.

"Now remember y/n, be nice. They probably remember your old sloppy behavior as a child but at least they’ll see some improvement in you after all these years." _Wow. Thanks, mom._ You thought.

The Jungs had one son, _Chanwoo_. He was probably the only person who had the heart to be friends with you in your neighborhood.

Back then, you were the ugliest thing living in there but things changed when Chanwoo came because then, there were two ugly things now.

Though thankfully as years passed, the heavens probably had enough giving you sufferings in life and gave you a face that passes the standard for normal living.

"Y/N eomma!" Mrs. Jung greeted as she opened the gate, welcoming both of you in her home.

"Chanwoo eomma! I missed you! How are you?" your mom greeted back in a high pitched nasal voice you've heard back when you were 10 and younger but here it is again as their conversation continued.

Taking a look around their front porch, nothing much has changed in the Jung’s old house. It was still the same house you wish you lived in instead of the one your family has.  It was white and clean like the doll houses you see on malls.

The Jung’s house were the usual play/meeting place you and Chanwoo had back then. He had a playground of his own so why bother looking and walking to a far one. Real playgrounds with real kids where such a bother. The kids were mean, judgmental, and they made fun of both of you. The _perfect_ life sandwich.

As your mom settled in and had a little chit chat at the living room, you were sitting on the couch when you tried to look for your old friend.

"Auntie, is Chanwoo home?" you asked cutting off your mom from speaking.

She glared at you for cutting in but Mrs Jung insisted on answering, "Oh, no dear. He went to the PC Room near here. We haven't set up the internet yet so he went out to play there instead."

"Oh I see," you said in a low tone as you weren’t really that excited to see him again. _Just curious_ , you said to yourself. You haven’t seen the boy for years. He plays computer games now, okay.

You were checking curtains, walls, and paint colors as both moms were immersed on gossip. Nothing was that interesting.

Things were getting a lot more boring due to the longest conversation you've witnessed for a while, you slowly walked to the kitchen to explore a bit more as you rehearse the words of permission to leave—on your mind.

"Excuse me, but is it okay to head out first?" you lowly whispered as you looked through the notes and magnets on the fridge.

"Excuse me, can I please be excused?" you whispered another. _Too formal_ , you thought.

"I wanna freaking leave ladies, jeez! Quit bickering," you tried again as you did facial expressions this time like the way you try to act out dramas in the shower.

" _Uh-_ "

You surprisingly looked to your right as a boy was already standing next to you, "Holy- hi."

The face was familiar but you couldn't talk nor guess at the moment because you were just startled. "Were you just- getting mad at my fridge?" he asked.

_W-what? N-no_. You thought as you gave him a confused and denial look with hand gestures you never knew you do before. Staying silent and sign languages were suddenly the great escape.

He gave you a confused yet amused look as he opened the fridge to get water, "You must be y/n?," he said as he walked past you to grab a glass, "It's me, Chanwoo," he smiled.

Replying was the usual thing a normal person would do but suddenly your mouth chose to hang open as you let your mind speak.

He was- _fuck-_ so not the Chanwoo you used to spend time with before. He was taller, looking a lot stronger, a lot intimidating, basically he was just gorgeous.

"I'm Y/n, i mean- yeah it's me..." you managed to let out a few words.

"...Yes mom?!?", you suddenly shouted as you walked back to the living room. Chanwoo stood there confused again.

_But no one called you?_ He thought and breathed out a laugh as he just let you leave probably sensing you getting embarrassed.

—

You walk in the gates of another year of hell as you head to school early. _Ugh, 3rd year._

_Just one more year,_ you thought as you look around, familiar and non familiar faces were seen so far.

It was always fun to see old faces but new ones were just bleh. They always walk around and hang in big groups like it's a treasure hunt for new friends that they'll eventually leave for in the next years. 

"Y/n?" a familiar voice calls from behind. You look back and see a friend, finally.

"SooJung! You're present... on the first day. Wow," you teased as you let her run and put her arms around you tight, "Aren't you supposed to get used that the first week isn't always serious?"

"Yeah, yet here you are as well," she said as she took her arms off you to pinch your side.

You both laughed and walked together inside the building.

"I have to print out my schedule, I need it signed by professors in case they do come in. I heard 3rd year professors are strict. Care to join me?" she asked not waiting for your reply as she led you to the guidance's office.

You sat on one of the chairs put in front of the information table. The working student and senior, Hanbin, was in charge and has worked in the office since he was a freshman.  He didn't exactly needed the funding, he just liked helping.

"So one of each? Just write your ID numbers on the log book," he said as he looked up the schedules.

"How's thesis going, sunbae?" you asked him as you touched the tiny things on his table and stole a post-it.

"It's fine, y/n. Thanks for asking," he answered as he slapped your hands away, "..and behaving."

You sit properly as Soojung got busy talking to the senior. Staring on walls, papers, floors, and indoor potted plants has been a thing. You were getting bored when the office door opened.

"Please come in, Mr. Jung," the dean offered as he went in and opened the door for a transferee. You looked up to see it was Chanwoo. _Oh shit._

You looked away immediately trying to avoid eye contact. _Wait, why am I avoiding eye contact? Why am I avoiding in general?_

You fixed your sitting position like your usual as the thought came. He went inside the guidance office escorted by the dean for an interview with Miss Lee (Guidance Counselor).

"Woah, a freshman or a transfer?" Soojung asked to Hanbin as they peeked a bit on the screened windows separating them from the conversation inside.

"A transfer, he got his papers in yesterday, it was pretty late but the dean sure was considerate," he explained.

You kept a straight face as you still thought the reasons on why you're avoiding him. 

_Is it because I was embarrassed on getting caught fighting the fridge? No. I wasn't even fighting the fridge in the first place. I also don't get embarrassed easily on such silly things._

_Is it because we're not that close anymore and it's awkward? Maybe. But he literally holds your hand when he tries to poo before._

_Is it because I think he's hot now? NO. WTF. ENDING THIS THINKING TRAIN._

"Here you go. We have two classes together, great!" Soojung happily cheered as she handed your schedule copy. 

"Better than last year," you said taking it. 

"We had 5 classes together," she replied confused.

"Exactly." 

A punch came in on your left shoulder.

—

The bulletin boards were up and looking through it has been a habit of yours. The university events always interests you but you don't really join on any of it.

"Hello," a guy suddenly went beside you and greeted as he poked your left shoulder and bowed.

"Hello," you politely responded with a subtle bow as well. He was familiar.

"Hi sunbae. I’m Donghyuk, 2nd year. I was told you could help me on wanting to join a sports team?" he asked as his hands were pinching themselves from anxiousness as he waits for your reply.

"Hi, nice to meet you and yeah, sure I can," you offered your hand to shake his and he bowed again. You stared at his happy face. Well, staring too long, _stop it._

He kept smiling and grinning at you when you confirmed.

"Wow, so the rumor is true that- you're that powerful here," he happily smiled again losing his eyes and showing his fluffy cheeks.

"Oh well..." you said as you did another weird hand gesture like yesterday denying the claim.

The rumor was true, though. You are that powerful.

Well, basically because your older brother has a boyfriend who's in varsity and is friends with all the other captains of all sports teams, who happens to favor you very much. 

"Which sport team?" you asked as you took out your phone from your pocket.

"The basketball team," he answered. _Oh easy._ Jiwon, famously known as Bobby, is your brother's boyfriend who happens to be the basketball captain. It'll be a sure recruit.

"Did you sign up yet? Or did you go straight to me? Haha. You should sign up from here on the bulletin and I'll just give your name a heads up on the captain," you said as you pointed through the papers pinned on the wall.

He showed that he already did and thanked you. He left after a few minutes of casual chitchat.

—

The first week of chillness passed and school was now school. Classes were still light and full of introductions but the 3rd year professors were truly strict as they said.

You sat in between on all classes trying to keep it lowkey and just to keep all things balanced. The seats that used to be almost empty are now almost full.

You were taking out a pen on your tote bag when someone sat on the empty seat beside you. Looking up to check who it is, was an impulse.

It was Chanwoo. Chanwoo on _History_ 3 how ironic. 

He looked back at you, smiled subtly, and focused to the teacher up front. You smiled back late oof.

Sudden awkward rush was climbing up your nerves causing you to shift to your right side a bit which was the opposite on where Chanwoo was.

Looking at your right side now, someone else was sitting on the other empty chair which made it worse. _Oh shit, Junhoe._

Junhoe has been your crush since high school, people might call it something else already since it's taken that long. He always got that goofy yet soft character that never fails to make you sillier than you already are.

You weren't close but you get to have small conversations with him sometimes cause he's friends with Bobby and your brother. _PERKS_.

_Oh fuck oh fuck, we're seatmates. Holy fuck._ You tried to hide all the exciting emotions on your face right now but it was hard to bear. _What do I do?_ You thought for a while and looked at Chanwoo and panicked again.

The class ended with you having no notes written down nor any memory on what the hell happened. _First class to fail? Can't wait._

You fixed your things in a slow, disappointed manner.

"You okay?" someone asked as you ugly pout and look up. 

"J-Junhoe, ah- I forgot to write anything, I think I'm screwed," you shared as you try to look casual.

"Huh? That's okay. If you meant 'note' meaning the teacher's name on the board and his summer vacation summary then I guess I can repeat it. Hahaha," he laughed as he slid his bagstrap on one shoulder, "See you around."

_WAY TO GO Y/N._

—

"So are you guys dating now?" Soojung asked as you walk towards the cafeteria, "You wish!—"

"—I wish!" you both said in unison, "Hey, you're supposed to wait for a reply before saying something back- and wow so supportive."

She laughed, "I just couldn't wait saying it, like you'd ever have a chance. He has a girlfriend!"

"Do I look like I cared about that for the past 3 years?" you reasoned. S oojung just laughed at your loyalty to become a third party.

Walking to the cafeteria building, you saw Chanwoo sitting at one of the benches with tables outside the field.

Looks like he’s waiting for someone , you thought. You were about to continue heading to the cafeteria when a girl suddenly went and sat across him.

_Okay. Who's that?_ You thought not realizing you were slowly walking now close to a halt.

"What's wrong?" Soojung asked.

She looked at the direction you were staring and spoke, "Oh the transferee? I heard he's famous these days. He's been getting a lot of attention by girls. One of the girls from my class—who’s really popular by the way—has a huge crush on him- oh wait that's her."

_So someone's confessing to him?_ You made yourself less suspicious eavesdropping by opening a small book and pretending to read while standing. _Ugh, so natural._

Soojung, however, judging you who's literally standing right next to you.

"Hey you, over there!" you heard from afar which directly led to look at him from where both of you were standing, confusion spelled all over your faces.

Looking from behind, no one else was at sight because it was literally a wall but both of you had to make sure if he was referring to you two. _Oh shit._

" _Yes, you_ ," Chanwoo mouthed as he now waved his hands to tell you to come over.

_Okay what does he want from me._ Hesitating to follow orders, you just stood there and discussed the matter inside your mind.

After deliberating, you took a deep breath and started walking towards his direction pulling Soojung with you. The girl sitting with him was no longer in sight.

"Hey," you greeted as you stand a few inches away from his table, "What’s up?"

Chanwoo gets his phone from his pockets and offers you both to sit down across him, "I need your opinion on something, y/n and- uh..."

"Soojung," she said as she was about to sit.

"Okay Soojung, I'm Chanwoo, uh, please do sit down." 

Still confused, you still sat and laid your things down beside you.

"What is it?" Soojung asked.

"It’s about a friend of mine, his name's Junhoe—you know him right? You talked to him during class earlier," he started, "Well, he’s kind of seeing two girls at the same time… and I'm trying to fix it."

_Junhoe? Two girls— at the same time???_

"...cause some time next week he’s decided on breaking up on one of them," he explained.

You were trying to focus on his words but somehow the fact that Junhoe seeing two girls at the same time keeps circling back through your mind.

_Two girls already? So I'm a fourth party in case?_

"The boys don’t exactly know what to do and we thought of asking friends… women friends on what they think about it," he slowly diverts his eyes to you now trying to fit in the next sentence.

"And?" you asked.

"—and I don’t really have a woman friend except… well, except you," he smiled through pursed lips.

_Oh._

"So we’re still friends?" you asked absentmindedly.

"Yeah, I mean, I still see you as that ugly-haired neighbor 11 years ago and fights a lot with me," he responds trying stop himself from grinning, "Who's now into fighting fridges, I guess"

"W-wait, you know each other??" Soojung cut in.

"Ya, you misunderstood me there," you shot back ignoring Soojung. You can’t help but scoff a laugh by the sudden closeness. Soojung smiled along getting the situation.

"Anyways, back to Junhoe. It’s pretty easy actually, just… just let him break up with the one he likes least," you suggested.

With awkward subtle hand gestures again making you look like your doing some magic trick. _God, what is this._

"That’s the problem y/n, he said he liked both of them equally," he said scratching the back of his head. 

_Oh Junhoe, such a big heart loving two people at the same time._ You thought positively.

"Then let him break up with both," you concluded, "he should look for someone he can date and love unconditionally."

Chanwoo stared at you in awe, "Oooo, you really have that kind of wisdom now," he teased, “-and good hair now, too."

"I'm so out of place, I should go ahead and reserve a table on the inside," Soojung said standing up. You grabbed her hand stopping her, offering to go together.

You gave a quick smile, "Ehehe, you’re making us miss lunch, we’ll go ahead now," you stood up from your seat, "Is that all?"

"Yeah and y/n, uh- so can we start talking casually again?" he asked as he stood with you now as well.

"Sure thing, dummy," you laughed as you fixed your things to leave with Soojung.

"I'll get your number from your mom from my mom then," he said smiling as he then walked slowly away.


	2. Rumor Has It

It’s a Saturday and the word classes don’t exist on your Saturdays. It was past 10AM when you woke up lazily, heading out to your room eyes semi-shut and body slouching.

Wearing an over-sized shirt your brother discarded and jammies on, you hesitated to leave your bed. Your hair is a mess as it always was. The bathroom was the first place you head to pee, and then the kitchen craving to be quenched.

After a glass, you slowly try to open your eyes and think of an activity for today. You turned your head back and went to go to the living room when…

"Hi y/n," your eyes widen as you see your first house visitor of the day- or ever in your college life.

Water almost run through your nose and mouth as you saw Chanwoo sitting on the couch in your living room. _What the hell is he doing here?!_

"Mom?!!!" you shouted as you went back to the kitchen. Humiliation written all over your face.

"What is it?" your mom asked as she came out from one of the rooms.

"Why is Chanwoo here?" you whispered as you look at your mom's direction.

"Oh, he came in earlier today, he said you to have something planned," she said as she prepared snacks for him.

_Something planned??? Ugh._ You fixed your hair a bit and went back into the living room trying to not show how unprepared you are right now.

"So C-Chanu why are you here?" you awkwardly sit to one of the couches that’s not near where he is as you try to open up a casual conversation.

He scoffs a laugh because of your obvious awkward actions, "I thought you said we can hang out again," he said trying not to smile and now looks like a teasing grin.

"I did but I’m not sure about saying Yes to the surprise visits,” you were tying your hair up as he took his phone from his pockets.

"I texted you a bunch of times but there was no reply," he said as he raised his phone a bit, "So I just came here instead. Your mom didn’t mind."

"Oh wait, hold on," you said as you ran back to your room and grabbed your phone.

[ _hey y/n let’s hang_ ]

[ _that sounded so pretentious_ ]

[ _are you even awake lol_ ]

[ _ok nvm i’m coming over_ ]

—

Walking outside next to Chanwoo was awkward and kind of comfortable at the same time. It was hard to explain but somehow you still felt that this boy was still the same boy who was scared of your hair back then.

"So where are we off to exactly?" you asked breaking the awkward silence.

He looked at you nonchalantly which made you think that maybe you’re the only one feeling awkward ever since you both met again.

He seemed comfortable with it like he's the only one enthusiastic about meeting today.

"I don’t know exactly," he replied innocently, "I’m no longer familiar with the place and I actually just wanted to get out."

He looked at you with squint eyes and started laughing purely.

You scoff—shocked with the fact that he forced you out to do nothing, "You’re quite cheeky now," you said wanting to soft punch his shoulders but instead just rolled your eyes, still a bit distant.

"Okay y/n, that’s it! Stop that," he stopped walking, "You think I don’t notice it that you’re holding back on talking casually to me? Seriously, loosen up. It’s making me uncomfortable now too."

His sudden confession got you by surprise but also made you sigh in relief. You were hesitating to let loose on the closeness and now he just cleared it up for you by speaking about it first.

"Okay okay okay, fine geez, you’re the one who offered speaking comfortably first, okay?" you said as you held out your pinky finger.

"What’s that?" he asked, confused by your actions.

"It’s a promise that we’re comfortable friends starting now," you replied offering your hand closer to him, "It’s what they do when they make promises... and I don’t know why I’m doing it but please just take it cause it’s getting awkward."

Chanwoo lets out a soft laugh and accepts the promise. After your pinkies were locked in, Chanwoo quickly put his arms over your shoulders and locks your head in, "Let’s go!!!!"

—

Week after week, you and Chanwoo had been inseparable—the healthiest of friends.

It was the normal universal friendship where you don’t see each other a lot but you know you’ll always be there for each other.

It was a Saturday again and hanging out at Chanwoo’s house was the usual schedule.

Chanwoo usually plays his pc games while you sit on his bed pretending to study/review but you actually just watch him play and bash out his skills.

" _Wow great shot- from the opponent! You're dead._ "

" _Run towards the gun that was a great gun_ "

" _Maybe if you killed that man first then your team would win._ "

Chanwoo would always end up throwing something at you from his table when you say stuff like that. He wouldn't even budge on pausing nor looking back. 

But this time, you were suddenly so quiet about it.

Chanwoo suddenly paused his game and looked at you, "I can hear you thinking."

Lying with your head down to the edge of the bed, you lazily look back at him. He looks at you surprised as he saw you for the first time being this unmotivated.

"What do I do? She never replies to my texts and she even ignores me at class," you whined.

_It was weird_. You were having a hard time hearing from Soojunh for a week now. You tried to recall any events that probably made her mad or disappointed but nothing ever really clicks.

"You can corner her in, you’re good at that," Chanwoo said as he closed his game.

"Actually I—," you got up to a sitting position and looked at Chanwoo transferring next to you on the bed, "—why'd you stop playing? This isn't even heavy."

"I got bored, I’m losing anyways," Chanwoo lied down as he puts one of his arms under his head and cues to let you continue on your whining.

"I seriously don't know what I did if she's really mad at me," you continued stealing a pillow from the two that's piled under Chanwoo's leg.

"Did you try texting her?" he asked trying to steal it back.

"Am I that dumb? Of course I did," you replied stealing the pillow back again and slapping his arms away. Chanwoo lifted his leg and got the other and threw it to you. 

_Fine get it all, you selfish brat._ He thought.

—

Monday came and History 3 was the usual early class. Chanwoo and Junhoe both sitting on your opposite sides, getting you distracted as always.

Junhoe broke off with his 'girlfriends' and accepted the fact that he really is the playful type. Your views didn't change though, you were okay with getting played, you wanted to be his third party for fuck's sake.

_Why am I having these thoughts._

"Hey y/n," Junhoe poked to make you turn to him, "Here."

Junhoe gave you a folded paper the seems like a letter, "What's this for?" _A LETTER??? F-FOR ME? >///<_

"It's a note, can you get that for Soojung?" he said innocently. _For Soojung? Why?_

"O-Okay sure," you replied putting the letter inside your hoodie's front pocket. Everything was so confusing but you shrug it off since it's a Monday.

As what Junhoe said he wanted the paper given to Soojung so you looked for her.

The cafeteria, the library, the benches outside the field that you two sit a lot with Chanwoo, but still she’s nowhere in sight. 

You walked towards your locker exchanging some notebooks when a few sophomores were gossiping with voices that aren't supposed to be that loud when you gossip.

"I heard that sunbae made him get kicked out from the basketball team, he worked hard for it but now he's out," they said.

You didn't want to get involved in some college drama but it was interesting to know a few things.

"Poor Donghyuk, I always had a crush on him, he always wanted to play well," they spoke again.

_Donghyuk? Where did I heard that name from again?_ You gather up your notebooks and head out to the person you know who might know more information about this gossip. You turned your heel and went straight to the gym. 

—

"Hey y/n," Bobby greeted as he ruffled you hair, "What's up? Is your brother up to something?"

"No no hahaha, I just don't have any classes up at the hour and wanted to ask you something," you sat on the bleachers as Bobby did. He gave you an okay.

"So I heard about this basketball kid getting kicked out? What's that? A Donghyuk?" you asked. Bobby scratched his head and confirmed it.

"Yeah he got caught up in a fight," he answered circling the ball on his hands and throwing it to one of the players, "He was in a love triangle, I think."

_Wow_ , you thought.

Bobby continued, "It was him and this girl- I forgot her name- but it was him and Junhoe. The coaches got mad of course and both of them needed to face the consequences.. but you know how the system works."

"I don't how it works," you said innocently making Bobby laugh, seeing how confused you are.

He laughed putting his arms around your shoulder, "Well Junhoe's the soccer team captain, he's also rich, he can't exactly be kicked out so he was pardoned and Donghyuk was the only one who got out," he explained.

_Oh, that system._

—

Lunchtime came and Chanwoo sat with you in one table but Soojung wasn't present, still.

Chanwoo was sort of a picky eater. He saw pieces of stuff he doesn’t like on his food and transferred it to your plate when you weren't looking.

You were okay with it since you get him on almost all aspects now.

"Let me get some water," you were about to stand up when a girl suddenly came up and greeted both of you.

"Hello, Chanwoo. Hello, y/n," she bowed and smiled as she looked at Chanwoo with dearing eyes, she was one of Chanwoo’s admirers.

_Oh, must be another girl confessing._ Ever since you and Chanwoo hanged out, you got used to sudden girls coming up and ask for Chanwoo. Most of them confesses their feelings and he doesn’t really end up with any of them even though they’re the prettiest and smartest ones.

"Hi," Chanwoo greeted back as he then looked at you like he’s pleading for you not to leave him alone with the girl.

"I’ll leave you two alone," you smiled as you mouth _sorry_ to Chanwoo.

"Uh no! Miss y/n!! I’m actually here for you," she said to make you stop which eventually worked.

"Me???" you asked, surprised.

Chanwoo looked at you in confusion, "Y/n? Like this person right here," he questioned pointing on were you're at because of the sudden turn of events.

"What do you mean?" you asked the girl slowly taking a seat back to your place.

The girl was shy knowing that Chanwoo was also present in the conversation.

"I was actually just asked for a favor—who’s clearly not with me right now nor I'm close with—but said he likes you he's asking for your number if it's okay?" she pleaded, sweat running down the side of her head.

She took her phone out and handed it to you with both hands.

"Uhh okay?? Who is it exactly?" you asked as you hesitated to receive the phone in her hands.

"I don’t know if I can tell you but he said he's shy about it, please??" she pleaded once more as she takes her phone a bit closer to you now.

You peek at Chanwoo for any hints of decision you should take but he, too, didn’t know what to do. He was too dumbfounded. You took the phone from her hands and typed in your digits.

"Okay, uh- sure," you said as you saved it and gave it back, "Here you go, just please, tell him to reveal himself or else I’m not gonna respond to any texts he’ll send."

The girl brightly smiled and gave both of you a 90 degree bow, "Thank you!! Thank you so much!!" she then slowly walked backwards, smiling to Chanwoo, and ran away.

"Was that a prank?" you asked Chanwoo who found things amusing and finally laughed after holding it in since the beginning.

As all classes were done. You head to Soojung’s last class to wait for her outside since she was so hard to find and visiting her classes was the only way left after asking Hanbin for her full schedule.

While waiting you feel your phone buzz through your pockets and checked out the notification.

[ _Hello y/n_ ]

You look at the text for 2 good minutes. _Who is this?_ You then thought of a reply.

[Thank you for subscribing to The Daily Prayer. An automated message will be sent in a while.]

[ _Hahaha, I know it's your number y/n_ ]

[Who's this?]

[ _I'm the guy from the girl who asked for your number?_ ]

[ _Oh you lol, and you are?_ ]

It took him to reply for a bit so you sent something again.

[If you're not gonna tell me i'm not gonna respond anymore]

[ _Jeez hold on_ ] / [ _It's Junhoe_ ]

_WHAT._

—

Soojung wasn't in her last class today which wasted your time on waiting. You walk out the building trying to think straight. 

You were pretty sure that the girl who came to you and Chanwoo said that the guy was asking for her number cause he 'liked' her. Junhoe is a player and you know that.

You always joke around saying it's okay to get meddled in with being played at as long as it's him but now it was really actually happening.

Bobby also just said he got caught up on a fight that made someone get out from the basketball team, so being involved on this sudden streak of troubles he's getting was surely not what you want for college.

"Hey," Chanwoo greeted. He caught up to you as you were lost in a trance.

"Hi," you said in a low tone. Chanwoo noticed your troubled look and circled his arms around you.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked caressing your right shoulder.

"No, I’m fine," you assured, "—but remember the girl who came up to us at lunch?

Chanwoo nodded as he placed his hands on top of your head now. "The guy she referred to was Junhoe."

Chanwoo halted still holding the top of your head as you were walking making you back up. "So he texted you?" he asked.

"Yeah," you said fuddling on one of Chanwoo bag straps.

"Asked you out?" he asked another. You look up to him pouting. Chanwoo knew you had a crush on Junhoe, he wasn't supportive about it.

"No, I- I didn't really reply back yet when he told me it was him," you answered.

"Good, if he asks turn it down," he said in a serious tone, "Best to not reply to any of his texts at all."

You look at him confused. He looked pretty mad and worried, it was new. He usually laughs when something bad happens to you but this was a sudden turn.

"What's up with the sudden concern?" you scoffed wrapping your arm around the back of his waist as he puts his hand back around your shoulder. Chanwoo liked it when they semi-hugged.

Chanwoo stayed silent for a while and proceeded to walk out the campus with you, "I'll tell you at home."

—

You changed to your normal house clothes and fixed yourself a bit cause you were about to hang around at Chanwoo's place again as usual.

"Hey y/n," your brother, Yunhyeong called.

"What is it?" you said as you looked for your outdoor slippers.

"Are you off to Chanwoo's? I heard that he’s he new goalkeeper of the soccer team, Bobby told me earlier, congratulate him for me, " he said making you loose balance for some unknown reason.

_Goalkeeper? Soccer team? Junhoe's soccer team?_

Chanwoo was holding out a plate of two sandwiches as he saw you come inside his front door. "Come in," as he invited you in his room as usual.

You can't stop staring at him for what you just found out. _Goalkeeper_. The words then came out, "So goalkeeper huh?" you started.

"Oh- so you know- oh right— Yunhyeong sunbae," he said as he sat on his gaming chair placing the plate of food on his computer desk, "I hope you're not mad or anything."

"Mad? Mad about what?" you asked confused on why he'd think of such a thing. You settle yourself on one of the stools you found under his desk, facing him.

"That I didn't tell you, some friends usually get mad," he said laughing it off trying to keep things bright.

"Oh right, should I? Do you like that sort of friend?" you laughed, "So is this what you wanted to tell me?" you asked remembering the thing he said earlier.

"Uh- no, it's something else," he hesitated to continue. You look at him warning him that you're ready to pinch it out of him, "It's about Junhoe—,"

"What about him?" you cut off.

"—and Soojung," he continued. Your eyes were probably at its biggest shocked by the name drop. 

"Oh, what about them?" you asked scared of what it's about. 

Chanwoo got in the soccer team earlier than you expected he was still training and on those times, he heard of the rumors himself and knew the names that got involved in it. Unfortunately, Soojung got in with Junhoe. They secretly dated which is making you process all of the information heavily right now. She’s the other girl. She knew- out of all friends- she knew. She was the first one who knew a lot about your feelings for Junhoe and now, she’s the third party.

"She two-timed Junhoe and Donghyuk, which is a pretty heavy thing," Chanwoo continued.

"But Junhoe also two-timed his girlfriend, btw," you said in defense for Soojung.

_What the fuck is going on?_

You were looking straight at nothing trying to listen to the rest of Chanwoo's gossip. 

—

The bus ride to school was somehow really burdensome. You weren't that mad at Soojung having a secret relationship with Junhoe, but you were disappointed with the fact that she had to keep it a secret from you.

Some part of you can't believe that Junhoe really still had the audacity to ask for your number even if he had an issue with Soojung.

_Junhoe knows me, he's seen me with Soojung before then why is he coming at me now? Is this a game?_

"Hey," someone called from behind. You turned your head and saw Chanwoo sitting behind you.

"Chanwoo?? Why are you riding the bus?" you asked.

Chanwoo had a car, he would love to drive you to school but you had earlier class schedules than what he had so it never actually happened.

For some reason today, he took the bus to school for the first time, "Do you even have a bus pass?"

He transferred sitting to the empty seat next to you, "Blah blah? blah blah?" he mimicked your annoying full-of-question habit, which just made you roll your eyes.

"Why are we friends?" you joked.

"Cause I guess, we can't be lovers," he said closing his eyes, head back, and resting on his seat, "I’m sleeping again, I woke up too early for this."

"For what?" you asked.

You looked at him and he was already sleeping again. By the time spent on staring, you remember the first time you saw him again and thought he was hot. You wondered if that was just it.

Your phone suddenly rang that made you get back to reality. You got it from your bag pocket and checked the message you just received. 

[ _Hey y/n_ ]

It was Junhoe again.

He probably sent a text again since you never replied back yesterday. Everything was so overwhelming, there you are still staring at it not knowing what to do when Chanwoo grabbed the phone from your hands.

He dialed the number in.

" _Heyy y/n_ ," Junhoe said as he answered the call.

"Oh hi Junhoe, it's Chanwoo. I called in cause you kept calling me Y/n even when it's my number," he said trying to save you from him.

You tried to take the phone off from him. He didn't need to do this favor but he kept on insisting.

Junhoe spoke on the other line which you couldn't hear properly.

"Yeah, yeah, I don't think I can give you her number though. I mean she's pretty private maybe that's why she gave my number to that girl," Chanwoo was looking at you trying to check if the excuses he's making was okay.  You nod to him. "Yeah okay man, yeah bye," he ended the call.

"Thanks, Chan," you said taking the phone back in a low tone.

"Hey, look at me," he held your chin up to face him, "Promise me, you'd tell me if he bothers you, okay? I'll handle it."

"You don't have to," you said sadly.

"It's not because I have to, it's because I want to."

—

The classes went by long and when it was over, attending Chanwoo's soccer practice was the only fun thing to do. Chanwoo insisted on going home with you since he didn't bring his car today.

Unfortunately, he didn’t have a bus pass and you paid for him this morning.

You head to the soccer field and saw the players including Chanwoo all determined yet worn out. They've been practicing for God knows how long. 

By the time they had a break, you straightened yourself trying to make Chanwoo see you on the standing on the side. But someone saw you first.

"Hey y/n."

It was Junhoe. Again.

"Hi," you replied, making it seem like you weren't interested for a conversation right now.

"So, um- I don't know if you- uh- know but I've been texting this number thinking it was you and turns out it wasn't," he said scoffing a laugh mid-sentence trying to get your attention straight to him. He was looking nervous and shy in front of you, confusing if it's real or an act.

"Oh, I- I didn't know that," _Great. Now there's two liars._

"Oh yeah?" he held the back of his neck hesitating to say the next words, "So um- I actually wanted to talk to you about something..."

The words suddenly made you curious. You wanted to know what it was about, especially if it's an explanation about Soojung or if it's about straightening out his reputation.

"Have you given the letter I gave at class to Soojung yet?" he asked, innocence written all over his face.

"Letter?" _What letter?_ You thought. The instance where Junhoe gave you a folded paper after History 3 class suddenly flashed back, "Oh that, uh- no I haven't. I haven't seen her yet she doesn't really attend any classes these days." 

Junhoe looked like he was taken back by your sudden soft confession. He nodded after hearing it and was about to say something when Chanwoo came.


	3. Her Side

"Hey y/n, let's go," Chanwoo said in a jiffy as soon as he saw you getting cornered.

You looked at Junhoe once and faced Chanwoo to avoid eye contact.

"Oh, Chanwoo wait," Junhoe called wanting to stop both of you from leaving.

"Sorry Cap, our moms called and we need to get home asap," he excused putting all the towels in his bag and taking off his shirt and replacing to wear a new clean one.

Instead of focusing to avoid Junhoe, Chanwoo’s sudden strip in front of you took you by surprise but just stayed silent.

"Oh, I can drive you both at home if you like," Junhoe offered as he, too, took off his shirt and changed to his new clean ones.

_ What the hell is wrong with these two??? Aren’t there supposed to be rooms for changing?? This isn’t helping me at all! _

"No thanks, Cap. Seriously, we can manage," Chanwoo rejected as he finished packing.

"Well, what does y/n think?" Junhoe said looking at you.

You look at both of them in wide eyes as they retort their attention to you now. You were confused with what to say because the sudden stripping situation still hasn't processed well in your mind but you wanted to avoid more awkwardness so you said, "Yeah sure," which was totally opposite.

Junhoe offered to let you ride shotgun but Chanwoo was gladly too quick and saved you by wanting to be the one seated at the front. Junhoe was probably 60% confused since the conversations started. Chanwoo kept blocking his chances, it was getting obvious.

"So you two... live together?" Junhoe asked breaking the silence inside. He looked at you from the rear view mirror.

"No," you answered sternly.

"So... neighbors? Or something...," he asked another, and this time Chanwoo answered.

"Yeah."

As the drive went by, Junhoe kept asking questions that led either you answering in one word replies, which you're regretting as time passed. Chanwoo helped in answering when he felt like you couldn't answer any of it anymore.

"We'll just drop off from here, Cap," Chanwoo said as he fixed himself, his things, and took off his seat-belt.

"No, it's alright, I can drop you both door to door," he offered which clearly, again, is against for Chanwoo.

"That's okay, Cap. We can take it from here. It's just a little walking distance, also your car might not fit, it's quite a... narrow type.... of road," Chanwoo excused.

"Yeah, we'll just take it from here," you helped and got your bag and seatbelt off as well.

"Okay..." Junhoe stopped at the side of the street and let both of you out, "See you guys tomorrow, I guess?"

"Yeah," you deadpan replied.

Junhoe smiled and took off once you and Chanwoo started to walk at the familiar street.

—

As soon as you got inside your room, you quickly head to your laundry basket and looked for the letter inside your hoodie's pocket. The first instinct was to quickly open it and read it. That you want to know what the hell is going on with your best friend all this freaking time.

But as soon as you sat down on your bed when you found it and held to it to tear it open, a second thought came. 

_This isn't mine. It's SooJung's._

With shaking hands and a confused mind, you put the letter down and laid down next to it. You couldn't help but think about the recent events. Why the sudden difficult turn in college life? Is this what people meant when they said the third year is usually the hardest one? 

The usual thing you do was to wait for time to fix this part in life but waiting wasn't recommended right now.

You had to do something.

When morning came, Chanwoo woke up to an alarm clock.

"Wha- wha the..?" he said in a sleepy voice, "I don't have.. an alarm clock?"

He looked around in half awake eyes and saw you standing at the side of his bed with an alarm.

"Y/n?? What the hell?? Wh- why are you here?" he quickly covered himself with a blanket as soon as he saw you, "Who let you in? —MOOOOM!"

"Get up. We have to go somewhere really early," you said kicking him.

"D-Don't! Don't do that! You don't where and what you're kicking!" he argued still covering himself in panic.

"Get up! You have to help me with something," you replied trying to steal the blankets away.

"STOP! I said don't do that! I'm literally not wearing anything, seriously sTOP!" he shouted holding the blankets tighter.

"Then get up already!" you argued back sitting at the bedside.

"Leave! So I can get up! Why are you— seriously! Waa...," Chanwoo couldn't help his disbelief, "What time is it even— WAA 4AM! You've gone mad!"

"GET UP!" 

Chanwoo got up annoyed still covering himself with the sheets looking like a cocoon. 

"You do realize my first class starts at 10AM," Chanwoo said as he fixed his hair last minute from the car mirror.

"And mine is at 8AM that's why we need all the time we need," you replied helping him fix the back.

"Where are we off to anyways?" he asked starting the car.

You took a breath, "To SooJung's."

Chanwoo looked at you as soon as you let out the words.

"If she's not showing herself, then I will."

"Why drag me in it?" he asked softly obviously still annoyed that he got to wake up early for it but concern now present as well. He drove swiftly.

"Cause we're friends," you said looking to his direction, "...and I'm scared. I don't do stuff like this. My life is basically just stupidity and immaturity, that I live life dumb, now that it is kind of problematic at the moment and that it's all serious I... don't know what to do."

Chanwoo was silent at first but as soon as he sank it all in he replied, "You miss her."

"I miss her," you admitted, "I don't like losing friends, her absence just concerns me. I'm not even mad about the secrets she kept from me. I just- I don't know.. I just wish she could've told me. That she should've... haven't thought about being scared on telling me anything."

"You're not gonna lose SooJung," he cooed.

"Well, I lost you once. What does that make me?" you confessed out of the blue.

Chanwoo couldn't help but feel sad about it.

"Lost me?" he asked curiously on the reason.

"You were... well you were my only friend as a child, but you flew away. No one liked me—us for that matter—and I was left alone. SooJung was the only next one that came and gave me company, and that's high school," you said in a soft tone, not really sounding sad as it should be, "It's okay now though, I mean, you're back and we're three. I'm friends with a few in college—quite popular of sorts—because of my brother and all."

"I didn't know about that," Chanwoo said, taking all the information in, "I'm sorry, y/n."

"It's okay, that was a long time ago," you smiled, "No worries."

The drive didn't take long. As both of you arrived, you quickly went out to ring the doorbell a couple times.

_Ding dong ding dong ding dong dingdongdingdongdingdong_

"Hey, stop that!" Chanwoo protested taking your hands away from the bell.

"Soojung!" you called out. 

Not for even a few seconds pass, Soojung did come out.

"Y/n?" she gave you a confused look just as she opened her front door, "What are you doing here?"

Soojung walked to her gate as she saw you and Chanwoo standing outside.

"What are you guys doing he-" she was about to speak again when you cut her off with a hug.

"You crazy b*tch," you mumbled.

Soojung was left speechless and hugged back. Chanwoo just gave her a punch action like he was mad about her for ghosting them both.

"I'm sorry y/n," she said guilt present.

"Are you done preparing for class? Did you eat already?" you asked letting go of the hug and holding her arms with both of yours.

"I am, I was actually about to grab my stuff and go when the doorbell rang a couple times," she answered smiling softly at you.

"Okay, Chanwoo will take us, he's— wait, where is he?" 

You looked back and Chanwoo already retrived back to his car, "I think you woke him up too early," Soojung said laughing a bit.

"I did."

Three of you arrived at campus at 6AM. There was too much time left so you asked for the whole story while waiting inside Chan's car.

"I don't want to share it, it's honestly a dumb issue, y/n," Soojung said trying to get away with the topic.

"Can you guys keep it down, I need to sleep more," Chanwoo complained laying down on his seat inside the car.

"We have two hours free. I already told you, I'm not mad or will ever get mad at you. Tell us already," you said ignoring Chanwoo.

"I swear, it's just pure stupidity you'll probably laugh at knowing my side," she replied still trying to brush it off.

"I somehow know it's kind of stupid, I mean knowing you, but just tell me please?" you asked.

"Fine, suit yourself," she started, "So it's true I did it. It was my fault, happy?"

"That's not a story," Chanwoo interrupted.

"Hey! I thought you were asleep?" Soojung said startled as you by the sudden woken Chanwoo speaking.

"I am... continue," he said closing his eyes again.

"So yeah, I dated Donghyuk. I got to know him when I kept hanging out on the gym looking for a possible boyfriend—OK PLS DONT JUDGE ME ON THIS PART—and I did. He went up to me and made friends with me and it was sooo fast cause he was really charming and cute—," she narrated but was soon cut off again by a not-really-sleeping-Chanwoo.

"You hang out at the gym to look for a boyfriend?" he asked amused.

"Yes! It's Y/N's teaching!" she replied back a bit defensive.

"What???" Chanwoo opened his eyes to look at you in disbelief and still amused.

"We have our ways boy, quit judging," you said rolling your eyes at him.

"You hang out at the gym, too?" he asked trying to keep in his laughter from coming out.

"No!" you defended, "I hang out at the soccer field... CAN YOU SHUT UP? Stop interrupting!"

"Okay okay... wait, you hang out at the soccer field but you still got the goalkeeper news late?"

"I don't hang there everyday! I have classes!" you said a bit loud, going all the way with being defensive as Soojung.

"Goalkeeper? Who?" Soojung asked now.

"Me. I'm the new goalkeeper," Chanwoo answered accepting Soojung's hand as she congratulated him.

"Can we stop with the interruptions?" you whined pushing Chanwoo's body back to lie down, "Just sleep please!"

"Fine! Fine!"

Soojung continued, "Well, he was charming and cute— and smart! We got together after a week of dating but I kept it as a secret because Mom will kill me. I didn't tell you because I was sure it would slip out of your tongue somehow and Mom will know."

You were about to say something but decided not to because well... it was true.

"He was okay with the whole secret thing because he said it would help us focus on ourselves first and just meet when we can. HE WAS SO NICE. Then... I fucked up," she looked down.

You waited for her to continue but the dumbness keeps winning, "I thought this was just plain stupid why is it becoming a heavy topic?"

Chanwoo took the arm that's covering his eyes to slap your arm.

"Well, this is the stupid part. So Junhoe came up to me and asked about you," she said taking your full attention.

_Me??_

"Y/n??" Chanwoo said echoing your thoughts.

"He asked about your status and all that and... I stepped in," she continued, "I always wondered about how you said you'd like to go as a third party on him and I just... idk... I had the chance and I told him we should meet sometimes."

"Woah woah wait wait wait, he said yes to that?" you asked fully intrigued.

"No, he didn't but we did hang a lot because he still asked about you," Soojung said innocently.

"Whaaat? So you're not dating Junhoe and Donghyuk together?" you clarified.

"No, dummy," she said amused.

"But the whole soccer team literally said you two-timed them," Chanwoo interrupted now fully joining into the conversation.

"I didn't! Did Junhoe said that I did?" she asked now a bit worked up.

"Well, I didn't here it from him," he said.

"I don't get it. Why did they fight?" you asked confused.

"I hanged with Junhoe a lot and some basketball guy saw us and told Donghyuk. I don't know what that guy saw but I swear there's not much. Donghyuk got mad, really mad, a bit too much if I might add and ended up—boom!—punching Junhoe on the face during his practice. I was there! Watching Junhoe practice—MY FAULT AGAIN SORRY—and he was furious and Donghyuk saw me! SItting! On the bench! I literally ran away hahaha," she laughed.

"You're laughing you've literally gone mad," you said concerned.

"I told you it was stupid. Also I was really ashamed because my name was everywhere and ashamed because my boyfriend—still can't believe I can say that word—punched Junhoe and I was kind of sad because Donghyuk kept calling me and I honestly don't know what to say because I panic a lot."

"It's not your fault, you should've explained yourself to him," you said trying to help.

"I couldn't! He was kicked out of his team because of it. I was soooo guilty about everything. I couldn't do anything, I couldn't even meet you and tell you about it because there was too much emotion and Mom would kill me if she knew. So I pretended to be sick for days to Mom so I can stay in my room," she said finishing the story.

All the confusion was slowly coming to a clear and the heavy weight started to lift. You looked out the window and exhaled and looked at Chanwoo who fell asleep again.

Classes start at 8AM, you and Soojung were walking together as the people's eyes start to stare at her.

"Dang, is it still not over?" she whispered, linking her arm to yours.

"Don't worry, I got you. Also, I have this letter from Junhoe," you said taking it out from your back pocket, "He wanted you to have it but I couldn't reach you before."

"Oh, thanks. You should hold on to that and we should read it together with Chanwoo at lunch," she said smiling.

"Okay :)" you said linking her arms closer.


End file.
